


Jealous

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Hulkeye - Freeform, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy is something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

Bruce breaks up with Clint.  
He is afraid that the Hulk will hurt the Hawk.  
Clint takes it with a poker face.  
But Bruce can see the hurt in his eyes.  
Hulk is less than happy.  
But Bruce thinks is for the best.  
Things are awkward after that.  
He feels Natasha's glare.  
He doesn't expect any different.  
He did break her best friend's heart.  
He thinks he will be fine.  
But he is not.  
He misses Clint terribly.  
At a Stark gala, he sees a man flirting with Clint.  
The man is an employee of SI.  
Bruce feels jealous.  
He can see Clint is uncomfortable.  
The man keeps touching Clint's arms.  
Bruce can feel the Hulk rise up.  
The man tries to pull Clint on the dance floor.  
Bruce finally has enough.  
He walks towards them and kisses Clint.  
He growls possessively.  
Clint is surprised but happy.  
The man goes away scared.  
Bruce tells Clint that breaking up was a mistake.  
Clint just kisses him again.


End file.
